


It's Valentine's Day

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Brendon decides that it's the right time to tell his crush he likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Valentine's Day

"Brendon, you know better than to do something like this, come on, stop it," my very irritated best friend, Spencer, said.

I just laughed at him and continued on, looking for locker number 86. I had planned this for far too long to just give up now, and Spencer knew that better than anyone.

Today was Valentine's Day, and it was a day that I usually hated more than anything, mostly because I'm always single. This year, I decided to take matters into my own hands, because it was obvious that if I didn't do something, nothing would ever been done.

I had a grand plan, one that involved a lot of planning, some hard work, and a ride to school from Spencer, since I didn't have my license yet. We had to get here early enough that no one would notice me getting into Ryan's locker. Ryan was my huge crush, but we can get to him later. Anyways, no one locked their lockers at my school, but I still couldn't have anyone that knew that it wasn't my locker around, because that would really ruin everything. 

Luckily, Spencer and I were the only ones in the hallway right now, so I was safe. I had to be quick, though, find Ryan's locker, put the Valentine's day stuff in it, and run. 

It was somewhat creepy of me to find out Ryan's locker number, because it involved me following him after a class and watching where he went, but it's not like I did it to be creepy, I was trying to be sweet, so I figured it was okay. Spencer didn't think so, but he had always had a thing against my crush on Ryan.

Ryan was perfect, a year ahead of me in school, taller than me, and so much hotter, oh boy, he looked amazing. He was super smart though, he had a vocabulary that would leave you walking around with a dictionary at all times (I actually had a pocket sized dictionary just for times when Ryan talked to me, and it really was helpful). Some people might find that annoying, but I had loved it since I first heard him use some word I didn't understand.

I had first met Ryan my freshman year, when we were in the same Spanish class. I could remember on the first day of school, my first day of high school ever, that I had walked into my sixth period Spanish class and expected the worse. I had few friends at this school, since I had just started that year, and the only kid I knew was Spencer Smith, who lived near me (actually even today, not much has changed), and I already knew he wasn't in my Spanish class. Everyone looked so much older than me in there, and they all knew each other, I didn't even know how that worked out, but it sucked for me.

I had lost every hope that I had left until a skinny, dark haired boy walked into the classroom. I was entranced (I learned that word from Ryan) by him, and I knew what was happening. I had heard about crushes, but I had never really had one. At that point I was beginning to consider that fact that I was asexual or something, but it turns out I was just gay and didn't know it. That could probably be a reality TV show, starring Brendon Urie. So when Ryan walked into that room, the first seeds of my crush were being planted. It wasn't his vocabulary, or sharp mind that caught my attention then, though. It was mostly just the physical attraction thing.

Anyways, I figured he was probably friends with the rest of the kids, because they were all certainly friends with each other, so when one boy called out, "Hey, look, there's the fag!" I was actually shocked. It turned out the kids weren't friends with him at all.

"Fuck off," the boy had said, and then he walked over to a seat beside me. "Can I sit here?" he had asked.

It was then that everything changed for me. Ryan sat beside me throughout Spanish the whole year, and while we weren't quite friends, we always did partnered activities together, and I would sometimes strike up a conversation with him. It was very difficult for me to pay attention to that class, because all I had wanted to do was daydream about Ryan, so I had to work a lot harder that year than I probably had too.

It was good that I did, though, because the next year, in Spanish 2, Ryan happened to be in my class again. I swore it was fate, but whenever I said that to Spencer he said I was a nut job, so I guess it's just a perspective thing. 

Back to today, I still had a huge crush on Ryan, so I decided to get him a present for Valentine's Day to confess my feelings or whatever. It was probably lame, but it really needed to be done, because I couldn't keep quiet about him anymore. I also figured the worst that would happen is that he'd say no, and I'd have a broken heart, but other than that it'd just be a few awkward Spanish classes. I could deal with the consequences if there was a good chance that I could get the reward, which would be dating Ryan. My heart fluttered just thinking that, and as I opened his locker, my heart pounded in my chest. I was so nervous, but so hopeful at the same time.  
I had gotten him one of his favorite books, one that he read all the time, but he always had a library copy, not his own. Inside of the book, I stuck a pink post it note that said, 'I hope you like it. Happy Valentine's Day!'

I had rewritten that note about a hundred times, because it was really hard to think of something good to say. I couldn't, so I went with that. And I didn't sign my name because I was too afraid. He might recognize that it was my handwriting anyways, but if he didn't, I'd tell him it was me, eventually.

"Okay, let's go," I said to Spencer, and he gladly walked away, not even waiting for me. Spencer could be a jerk sometimes.

 

I had butterflies in my stomach the whole day, just waiting for Spanish, which I had 7th period this year, the last period of the day. Of course Ryan was in my class again, and we sat by each other. 

I hadn't been able to pay attention to anything we were learning the whole day in school, and in lunch I barely even said anything, which was vastly different from a normal day. 

When Ryan got to class that day, he didn't look or act any different from normal, and I didn't know whether that was a good sign or a bad one.

He greeted me like normal, and then didn't even say anything else to me until we had to partner up for a worksheet halfway through the class. 

"So, I talked to Spencer today," Ryan said, and that was about the last thin I had expected him to say.

"You know Spencer?" I ask him, confused. Spencer had never said anything about knowing Ryan the whole entire time I've had a crush on him, so it can't be true.

Ryan looked at me like it was obvious. "Um, yeah? I've known him since we were kids. I live beside him."

There was no way. I just stare at Ryan, very confused.

"Anyways, that's not the important part. He told me that I had better ask you out, because somehow he knew that I had always kind of liked you or whatever. And since you gave me the book and everything, I get the feeling you like me too. Maybe. Also considering you're best friend threatened my life if I ever hurt you, I had a feeling I had a good chance. I suck at this, but whatever. Just go out with me. Be my boyfriend," Ryan said in a manner that was very unlike himself.

It was amazing. Ryan had been shy about asking me out. I wasn't the only one with feelings here! Technically he wasn't asking me out, it was said as more of an order, but I'd take what I could get.

"Whatever you say, Ross," I said with a huge smile. He still looked more or less the same, but as the bell rang and we left class, he took a hold of my hand.

I grinned wide, and just thought about how easy that was. When we got to my locker, Spencer was there.

He looked at Ryan and my hands which were still together. He was smart, he figured out what happened quickly. "Just remember, I'll kick your ass to Texas if you hurt him. Let's go get food or something," was all Spencer said about it.

Ryan wasn't even frightened by Spencer's threats, and I figured whatever we had would work out well, if he could already deal with Spencer. 

As we were sitting at a restaurant, Spencer across from me and Ryan pressed against my side, I was really glad I had decided to do something this Valentine's day. It worked out so much better than it should have.

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, this is so bad, oh my gosh, I am so sorry, but I wanted to write a Valentine's Day fic because it is today and all. I'm srry it sucks, don't lose all hope in my writing abilities. I just felt like this needed to be done. Happy Valentine's day! (I spent time with my four year old cousin, because I lack any love interest in my life. It's okay)


End file.
